omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmos Stones
Equipment/Weapon Synopsis The Cosmos Stones 'are a set of 7 items were created alongside the Element Stones in an enormous explosion a long time ago, and came to Earth in the meteor that hit 65 million years ago and wiped out the dinosaurs. They are small, spherical jewels that are colored to correspond with the Dinosaur Attributes of the Stone Tablets. On their own, each is dangerous. Although their specific effect is left mysterious, no person can touch one with their bare hands without being injured somehow (Spartacus is the only person who can touch the Yellow Stone, being somehow immune to its harmful effect), though using as little as a cloth can allow someone to safely hold one, and they don't seem to affect androids. When all 7 are combined, they will (according to Dr. Ancient) release enough energy to destroy the Universe ten times over! When they merge in Clash for the Cosmos Stones, they form the Dark Pterosaur. Equipment/Weapon Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Dinosaur King '''Name: '''The Cosmos Stones '''Classification: '''Magical Orbs '''Wielders: '''Terry, Paris, Genie and potentially anyone as they are free to everyone '''Special Abilities: '''Power Bestowal (Those who make contact or draw power upon The Cosmos Stones will be granted a variety of abilities), Energy Manipulation (Spartacus gained the ability to manipulate and create energy constructs with The Yellow Stone), Lightning Manipulation (The Yellow Stone has a connection to Lightning and users of it draw power from this stone), Water Manipulation (The Blue Stone allows users to manipulate water and have a deep connection with the element itself), Earth Manipulation (The Purple Stone has a connection to the very planet itself and can terraform it to will of the user), Wind Manipulation (The White Stone is connected to the wind and empowers Wind Dinosaurs), Fire Manipulation (The Red Stone empowers those who are connected to Fire and allows them to control it), Plant Manipulation (The Green Stone gives the users an affinity for plants and can allow them to utilize them), Dream Manipulation (Byproducts of The Cosmos Stones allows users to enter the dreams of others), Aura (The Cosmos Stones can be felt by nearby creatures and people) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The Cosmos Stones are shown to contain their own universes, where in Dinosaur King, universes themselves contain timelines per every moment in time . This applies to The Cosmos Stones, which should contain countless timelines within their retrospective universes. When united together, they have enough energy to destroy the universe 10 times as stated by Doctor Ancient. Seth, the Pterosaur, and numerous others have stated that space-time would be wiped out as well, which contains countless timelines) 'Speed: Immobile 'Range: Multiversal '(Consistentently stated to be capable of effecting the entire universe and space-time, which in Dinosaur King, contains countless timelines on the basis that one is created per moment in the prime universe) '''Weaknesses: '''The Elemental Stones can cancel out The Cosmos Stones. Only dinosaurs relative to a stone can be increased from their retrospective element Other Attributes '''Material or Element: '''Magical Energy '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''None, practially everyone can use them Category:Dinosaur King Category:Weapons Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Plant Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 2